Children of the Outcasts
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: Rhea isn't your average demigod. In fact she's a daughter of Kronos. And life isn't easy when you're on Zeus' most wanted list. So what happens when she finds a kid exactly like her? Can they live against all odds?This the story of their quest for respect
1. Chapter 1

Rhea's P.O.V.

I stood behind my mother, scared. I was only five back then. I watched her block a scratch from Enchinda that would have been fatal. Enchinda clawed her in the chest though.

"Rhea listen, whatever you do, _stay quiet_." My black eyes were wide with fear as my mother down, her weapon gone. Enchinda laughed. Her red eyes shown with excitement.

"Mama!" I screamed with terror. "Wake up, Mama!" Mother had always worried that Enchinda would come to claim me, and here she was. I looked up watching Enchinda advance toward me. I did the most logical thing; I ran up the wooden stairs and across the hall into the familiar bathroom, locking the door. I heard Enchinda coming up slowly, not bothering, knowing I would die. I hid in the cup board, small enough to crawl in.

Through the peek hole, I saw the wooden door shatter as Enchinda punched it open. I didn't know why it wanted _me_. I only followed my mom's advice, _stay quiet_. But Enchinda sniffed the air and turned toward the cup board, I couldn't help it; I screamed. Enchinda banged on the locked cup board.

"Open it!" she shrieked. I backed away, trying to open the wall somehow. "Come out! Daughter of Hades!" I froze. _Hades_? I wasn't a daughter of Hades, in fact, I wasn't anyone's daughter, except for my mom, of course. And who was Hades? I started trembling like mad.

The cup board door burst open and Enchinda's monsterous face stared at my petrified face. Her forked tongue licked her lips, anticipating how I would taste. Her hands, full of scales on them, reached toward me. I started screaming with horror as her green nail touched me.

Suddenly a spear went through Enchinda. Enchinda shrieked and disingrated. I didn't move, but started to cry. A girl with punk clothing and shocking blue eyes carried me from the cup board down to the couch. I sobbed in her shoulder, looking at my mom's lifeless body. The girl with blue eyes sat next to me and stroked my dark brown hair. Beside her was a boy with sandy blonde hair and a mischivieous look.

After five mintues, the girl bent down and whispered in my ear; "What did Enchinda call you?" I leaned away from her.

"A-are you a monster too?" I asked, my voice quivering. The boy laughed.

"Of course not!" The girl slapped him across the face.

"This isn't time to laugh! We're lucky we heard a scream or she would be dead! Now what did the monster call you?"

"D-daughter of Hades," I whispered. The girl's eyes widened.

"No! That cannot be true!" I started to cry even harder.

"I'm not though! He left!" I shrieked. There was a flash of white light. When it died out, everything was back to normal. The girl stared at the boy.

"Luke! Was that you?" Luke shook his head. The girl stared at me. "But then you aren't a child of Hades. They only produce black magic!"

"L-like my mom did." The girl frowned.

"How old was your mom?"

"45." The girl nodded.

"So your mom is a daughter of Hades, who's your dad?"

I blushed. "My mom said he's down down, even more down then her dad." The girl frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Rhea. Rhea Cooper." The girl jumped back at least ten feet.

"_Rhea_? You mean like the wife of Kr-"

"Shush!" Luke yelled. "We're not supposed to say that name! Remember what Grover said, Thalia?" Thalia nodded.

"Sorry." She stared at me. "It's not possible. Your dad's probably some minor god we don't know about," but she didn't sound confident.

I got up. "I'm going to go find a new home." Thalia grabbed my shoulder.

"You can come to camp with us!" I frowned.

"The camp that my mom talked about? She said it's a very bad place for me. She called me special." Luke rolled his eyes.

"We all are. Listen we're children of the Olympians. I'm Hermes and she's Zeus. Face it, greek mythology is reality." My chin stuck up.

"But my dad isn't an Olympian." Thalia's face paled.

"Luke, I think we just found a child of-"

"Shush! We'll show Mr. D."

But I pressed forward. "Child of who? Tell me!" Thalia shook her head.

"Go pack your stuff. your coming with us."

I grabbed a weapon in my mom's dark room that was like a sword.

"No!" cried Thalia. "Absolutly no!"

"But my mom said it wasn't meant for me!" Luke sighed and gently took it out of my hand, I snatched it back.

"If I don't get it, then I won't join." Before Luke or Thalia could react, I ran out of the house.

"Come back!" yelled Thalia. But I ran for my life toward the streets in Manhatten.

I'll admit it, I was horrible with a sword. After running into one hundred monsters in a matter two years, each one of them calling me a daughter of Hades, I was exhausted. I had cuts, a sprained ankle and a long bloody gash down my left arm.

Finally one day, I stumbled across a farm at around midnight. I walked to the door, knocked and collapsed.

"She's coming around sir!" said a feminine voice.

"Great," someone said in a sarcastic voice. My eyes blinked open. My eyes widened at the sight of a blonde girl with blue eyes.

I looked around, in the room was also a chubby man with a red nose and jet black hair. He wore a Hawiian shirt and shorts and a tiger cloak.

"Hi!" the girl said. I stared at the room, nothing special. Just a bed, table with a lamp and another table with a stack of papers and bottles on them. The walls were the color blue with a painting of a guy with white teeth, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked, scared.

"Safe," the girl replied. "I healed your gash and cuts. Your sprained ankle is mended. By the way, I'm Alex, daughter of Apollo." I stared at her.

"You mean the Apollo, god of music?"

"And healing," Alex added. I nodded.

"Okay. You're crazy." I jumped off the bed, nausa overflooded me. Alex pushed me back.

"Were those monsters crazy?" Alex pressed on. "They were real! You're staying here until Chiron comes back from his mission. How old are you? I'm eight."

"Um... my birthday is in September so I'm eight." Alex puckered her lips, as if she was thinking.

"You were the one Luke was blabbing about. Hm... Well we best move you to the Hermes cabin."

"Is Luke-?"

Alex shook her head. "Sorry, he's on a quest." I sighed, my shoulders hunched.

"Do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?" Alex asked. I frowned.

"What?"

Alex choked back her horror. "I'll be right back." I waited a few minutes before Alex came back with a guy with goat fur on his legs.

"Dude, does she have a scent?" Alex asked. The guy sniffed the air. He shook his head.

"Barely, only very skilled monsters would find her. Like Enchinda or Typhon. But that barely... it had a lot in it. Power." Alex backed away.

"Then what have we found here?" she asked, nervous.

"A demigod so powerful, her scent is too powerful to be noticed."

I was having such a hard life, it wasn't fair. Like it would get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Argh they don't have Hera as a character. Go Green Day!!!!!!!!!! I'm listening to them right now.  
**

Okay I admit it, I sucked at mostly everything in Camp. Swords? I was pulverized every single time by the Ares cabin. Archery? Not that bad, I  
mean I at least my arrows didn't kill anyone. Canoeing? The naiads had a horrible grudge. Rock wall climbing wasn't that bad until I was halfway through. Then my fear of heights would take over. Not a pretty sight. Happy thing though: hard to burn me. Javelins I was good at but whatever, seriously. Wrestling? I'm horrible. And Chiron isn't back, but whatever. Really, who cares about some horseman? Lots of people think Hades or Aphrodite, but really I'm not into beauty.

The only good thing is Capture the Flag, where I can pulverize people with... well, you'll see.

"Rhea run!" I blasted someone off their feet as I ran toward our territory, the red flag with a boar and spear in the center in my hands. It was a chilly night with cool breezes blowing into my face once in a while. My hair was in a headband as I wore my usual outfit: ripped up army jacket, shorts, blackk t-shirt and greek sandals.

I held the flag in one hand while using the other hand I sent out bursts of light, distracting people and making them dazed for a moment.

I dodged another tree and a swipe from a Athena kid.

"RHEA!" screamed Alex as an arrow missed me by inch, and I _didn't_ have a helmet. I turned around and let all my energy go. Time started to bend slowly. People froze as I ran toward the line and crossed it. The flag turned silver with a candus in the middle. Yup, one year later and I was still in the Hermes. People were convinced I was Hades' kid, but I knew it wasn't true.

I turned around and saw everyone gasping for breath. Oops. I willed it to stop. Kids sighed relief. But then the questions came.

"How did you do that?"

"Did you feel the time go slowly?"

"I couldn't breathe!" Words swirled around my head. Alex came over, heaving but she put a hand over my shoulder. Luke jogged over, grinning.

"Come on, ignore them." But before he could drag me to the Hermes cabin, there was a horrible hiss, coming from the forest itself. The trees shook as something moved through them. The green leaves turned orange, wilted and died. A strong burst of cold wind came from the trees. Alex paled.

The grass made a path as Enchinda stepped out. "The meal that escaped years ago," her eyes locked at mine. I backed away. "Zeus lets the borders temporarily down for_ me_." She acted as if she was special, as if she was only one able to catch me. Her lips curled into a smile. "And now I know who you truly are." She lunged for me.

"No!" roared Luke. He brought himself in front of me, drew his celestial bronze sword and started battling Enchinda.

"Save her again, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," he flinched.

"Run, Rhea!" But I was frozen, but I couldn't run, I had to watch. I shook the feeling and I sent a wave of light at Enchida, wrapping her in chains of light; she struggled in them.

"You will never defeat me! Your father never defeated my master! So you cannot defeat me! Daughter of-" Luke stabbed her in the heart. Enchinda screamed and dissolved. Everyone turned toward me. I smiled weakly.

Suddenly, they gasped at something above my head. At first it was feeble, only a little wisp. But then it happened again, stronger. A scythe, spinning, above my head. I was claimed, by a titan in Tartarus. Everyone drew their weapons, though Luke was hesitant. Mr. D snarled.

"Oh well, it seems we have a child of _Kronos_ here. Joy." I flinched. "You are no longer welcomed to this camp, in fact, go join your father in Tartarus." My temper exploded. A burst of white light filled the sky. Time started to bend as I ran toward the outside of the camp. I heard people gasp in pain and when I looked back, people were clawing the air.

_I'm sorry you aren't accepted. But you will be, where I take you_. A voice said in my head.

"I don't care!" I growled. "I'm an outcast! With a dad in Tartarus!"

_But you have to admit Zeus wasn't nice either. And you don't have dyslexia or ADHD._ Yeah, that was great. I checked my pocket to make sure I had my vitamins.

_Let us revenge them. Let us watch them die. _I sighed.

"Ok-No. My mom, Hades."_  
_

_ But-  
_

"It was only Zeus and Poseidon that sent those monsters! You saw it!"

_You are stubborn. But you will join, yes?  
_

"I'll think about it!"_  
_

_ Good._ Kronos said happily. _Go on, I'll protect you._

"But you could barely create the holographic sign!" I crossed a road. I was about 1/2 of mile away from camp. Now I was on a road, running for my life. There were no cars cause it was kind of late.

_I am stronger. When you are older, I will let you meet my biggest supporter._

**I want at least ten new reviews before I'm gonna update. So I'll be waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna be nice this time, okay? In this chapter Rhea is a bit eviller.  
**

I burst into the familiar but lonely camp. People gasped as I ran toward the Hermes cabin, my shoulder length dark brown spiky hair tucked in a  
headband, a ripped up army jacket, a black t-shirt, shorts and greek sandals.

"Hey!" someone yelled as I bumped into them. I ran into the Hermes cabin, not bothering to knock. No, he wasn't there. I stood still, thinking about where he could be. Suddenly, it hit me. I slammed the door and ran to the sword arena. Yup, he was there.

He slashed a dummy with his new toy, Backbiter. We were truly lucky to have him on our side. The best sword fighter on Kronos side, master of trickery.

"Luke!" I yelled. He turned around. His face broke into a grin.

"Rhea! Great to see you!"

I breathed heavily. "Do you have to package... our friend sent you?"

"Ah yes. What is it?" I shifted from foot to foot.

"A scythe, double sided, like your new toy." Luke nodded. He looked at Backbiter.

"I don't really use it in public, people would become suspicious. Come on, lets go get it before Mr. D notices you are here." We walked toward the Hermes cabin.

_The son of Poseidon! _Kronos cried in my head. I turned around and saw a kid with jet black hair and sea green eyes. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Loser!" I cried out. But if he turned around I do not know because Luke and I were already running toward the Hermes cabin. Oh gods I hated that kid already.

Luke handed me the package. "You know you're supposed to be looking for recruits?" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh!" I unwrapped the package. A scythe glistened in two colors, silver and bronze. "Thanks Kronos." Luke nodded.

"Yup. Soon everyone will-" he smiled like nothing had ever happened when the Poseidon kid entered. So did Annabeth, her eyes widened at the sight of me. I shrugged, mouthing _innocent. _Annabeth scowled.

"This is Luke and Rhea," Annabeth blushed when saying Luke. It was so obvious she had a crush on him. The fish looked at me.

"Who's your parent?" he asked.

"Like you need to know," Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Now Rhea, calm down. It's okay, you're undetermined so just say that." I hissed.

"I am not undetermined! I'm proud of who my dad is! The only thing is..." _  
_

_ Perseus._

"...Perseus would kill me here." The kid backed away. He knocked down a stand. Then he stared at the scythe in my hand.

"Is that a-?"

"Let's go see the volleyball court!" Annabeth said quickly.

"But I-" she pulled Percy out the door, leaving Luke and me laughing like crazy.

_Our plan will succeed! _Kronos said happily. I smiled.

"Sweet." _Their quest will be in vain!_ I laughed.

"You're a genius." I could imagine Kronos nodding in agreement. _I want you to make sure everything goes right. Follow them._ I groaned.

"But Enchinda-"

_That is why you have your scythe._ I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But if I fail then-" _DON'T THINK NEGATIVE!_

"Just no nightmares like you did with Luke. Okay?" I heard chuckling. "I'll take that as an agreement." I got up from the fire in middle of the forest near Los Angeles and blew the fire. Darkness, just like I liked. I swung my scythe. And started jogging toward Los Angeles.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rhea!" Luke called through the Iris message. I turned around, panting. "That was some serious fighting there!" he said grinning. Yeah, five hellhouds at the same time, joy. "Listen, they're stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Can you-?"

"Um... Hm there are couple recruits I saw there, the di Angelos, the Jetsons, the Herans... Then again, no. Kronos said for me to stick here and when I get the chance push the fish in Tartarus." I smirked at Luke's astonished look.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, entrance to Tartarus, extremly boring. I'm practicing some magic though. And learning some language."

"Lucky. How's Demititan?" I held my scythe for him to view. "Cool. Gotta go."

"Wait! No one suspects you, right?" Luke bit his lip.

"Percy enetered one of our conversations the other day."

I smiled. "Then it's good he's in the casino, it erases more of his memory the longer he's there." A yell from under Tartarus.

"They're out!" a faint voice said. Luke grinned.

"Get prepared for the fish's arrival." I rubbed my hands evilly.

"Bring it on, _Fish_."

**I want at least Five new reviews before I'm gonna update. So I'll be waiting! Remember: 5  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**6 reviews for one chapter! That's amazing! In this chapter Rhea eviller.  
**

I raised my hands. _Good, good._ "Come," I whispered. "MAIA!" I yelled, my powerful voice echoing off the entrance. At first,  
nothing happened. "Maia!" I yelled again. Then I heard a cry of help and a 911. I hid in the shadows. Grover flew into, Annabeth and Percy at his heels. I chuckled, happy with myself.

"Help!" cried Grover, grabbing pebbles as he rushed toward Tartarus. Wait, Grover? _  
_

_ Grover? The satyr? Oh no! Reverse the curse! Reverse!_ I pointed at Grover and muttered "Maia." The shoe untied itself and launched itself with Kronos. _Good. Now, at the count of three start the magic. 1, 2, 3._ At first it was faint, but then I heard Kronos muttering and joined in the very ancient language. Annabeth and Percy took out their weapons and started circling around, Annabeth's eyes wide with fear. I fought the urge to step out of the shadows and confront them, and the thunderbolt so close. So close.

"Go!" I yelled. Annabeth moved toward my voice but a burst of wind sent them toward Kronos.

"Rhea!" cried Annabeth. I laughed.

"You and the fish will never survive the force of Kronos and me." I stepped out and pushed Percy, who was facing Tatarus, toward Tartarus. He stumbled but stopped himself.

"Run!" he yelled. I growled.

They ran faster than I could imagine, leaving Kronos and me cursing at them.

_Why did you let them go? _

"Well Luke will deal with him. Let us try to keep him alive."

"That isn't good," Luke agreed with me. "I'll try to kill him off as soon as I can." I nodded. I was in a forest in New York again, ready to join forces with Luke. One of my wolf pups rolled on the ground as I tickled his belly.

"Good Saturn!" I said, a gift from Hades(who was getting restless of Zeus) when I need protection(yup, Enchinda attacked again). The other pup whimpered, I gave it a stick to fetch.

I looked at Luke again. "Now lets murder those children."

Luke stared at me. "You are heartless!" I shrugged.

"As long as it's not my life, I'm fine."

Luke shook his head. "Oh gods, what am I going to do with you?!" he said, half grinning. "I bet you'll be willing to kill _anyone_."

"Probably," I agreed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you found you your home yet?" Enchidna hissed circling me. She was back, sometimes twice a day. Today, I was in New York searching for recruits. but Enchinda had caught me in an alley. She wanted to kill me really bad. The shadows concealed me from her but my scent was strong for her. I pulled out my scythe, Enchinda laughed. "You can't fight me." I slashed my scythe at her, she dodged easily. Enchinda stepped forward and slashed my arm with her claws. When I looked down, blood was dripping from a long gash. I stabbed Enchinda's foot but it only scrapped her. I kicked her chest, she staggared. I punched her in the face but she pounced and scratched me in the chest. I crashed into the wall. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air. I realized that there was poison in my veins. I looked up, Enchinda was grinning.

"Die!" she whispered. My eyesight went fuzzy, I leaned on my scythe, barely supporting my weight. I groaned as I felt by breathing become ragged. I staggared; a sword went through Enchinda, or was it a dream.

"Rhea!" cried a voice I couldn't make out. "No, Rhea!" I blacked out.

I was dead, the poison had killed me and now I was in Tartarus. Right? Wrong.

"They're sending a quest," said a voice. I groaned, opening my eyes. Monsters, had to warn.

"Rhea!" cried a voice.

"Shush!" said another voice. Someone pushed me and I fell right back to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Heroine. Do you really want to hurt your family?_ It was a female voice, silky as if being weaved, but dangerous. I was on a mountain, seeing the heaven and the Earth. _Yes, yes!_ I shook my head. _Help me, let me show you the truth_. The Earth trembled, I staggered but regained my balance. _Do not hurt them, combine them._ Flowers blossomed as a vision came to me. Kronos, back in his true form, talking with Zeus. Peace, Enchinda hunting down someone else. Peace. _Do what you must, Rhea Cooper. I will find you one day._

"Rhea!" Someone shook me. My eyes snapped open. "You were screaming your head off!" cried Luke. My lips felt dry.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a month," Luke replied, staring at a coffin.

"What Luke?"

"We want you to do something."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes. We want you to pledge your loyalty to Kronos." I frowned, scared. The voice in my dream, creeping up. I stood up, nausea filled me but I didn't care.

"Not now." Luke's eyes widened.

"Rhea-"

"Believe me, Luke. I know what I'm doing." I glared at his eyes. Luke shoved a mirror at my face, my irises were reddish goldish but quickly turning golden by the second.

"That is the curse you will bear for being a child of Kronos," Luke said. I backed away from the wall. He pointed to the coffin. "He reforms as we speak, your only way of survival is if he wins. And-" He stopped, as if listening to something. "Fine," he snapped. "Go on." My mouth dropped.

"Your letting me go?"

"Don't make me regret it." I grabbed my scythe and ran out the door.

**I want at least Five new reviews before I'm gonna update. So I'll be waiting! Remember: 5  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just feel like updating. Rhea's less eviller. And the kid in the summary comes in _now._  
**

The shadow disappeared as I stood in an alley. It was the middle of the day, so the sun was shining and not a single cloud in the sky. Birds flew by and people were so busy with their own things they didn't notice me with my ripped up army jacket, shorts, black t-shirt and Greek sandals in an alley fit for a homeless man. But then again, that's how I liked it.

I was leaning on a trash can sharpening my scythe with a knife. But suddenly I froze, scared. I mean who knows who it could be. It could be Enchinda, her loot, or Zeus for that matter.

"Come out!" I called. Not my best idea. I stepped toward the corner where the shadow was. I opened my hand and my scythe flew in. I took another step.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" screamed a voice. A trash can crashed to the ground as I dodged a throw from a kitchen knife. The trash can rolled around till it crashed in the wall, making a noisy and messy impact. I flinched as I grabbed the kid's arm. He kicked and thrashed in my grip, but I held on, barely. Finally he gave up. When he saw me, he shut his eyes. He had shaggy chocolate brown hair and he reminded me of someone I did _not_ like. Then again, there were a lot of people I didn't like: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Atlas, etc. He was about my height, and his hands were clenched. They paled at how hard he was squeezing them, which was hard.

"Monster, go away!" he whispered. He was breathing heavily, as if the air was the most important thing _ever._

"No," I said.

"Monster, go away!" he repeated. Gosh he didn't believe the truth. I was no monster. Right?

"No."

"Enchinda. Why do you want me?" I froze.

"Kiddo, I'm not Enchinda. I'll promise you that. What's your name, kid?" I asked.

"Nickolas. Nickolas Black." I stared at him, his lips quivering, his eyes still shut.

"How old are you? I'm twelve."

"I'm twelve too." I nodded.

"Listen, open your eyes," I commanded him. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open.

I must have jumped back at least ten feet because I crashed into a trash can which toppled over spilling its contents.

His eyes were shocking silver. He realized that mine were gold.

"What-?" he asked. "My dad said I was the only one!" My eyes widened.

"Then you aren't a demititan. Demititans don't have mortal fathers. No. I would have sensed my kind."

"What are demititans? And mortal fathers? Who do you think you are? God?" This kid was getting on my nerves. Really getting on my nerves.

"What did your dad do exactly?" See, the gods usually fell in love people who did their favorite things. Like Athena liked smart and crafty people, Aphrodite liked hot and cute dudes. Got my point? Exactly.

Nickolas looked at his feet.

"He was a minster. He married people. Then one day, a silver holographic sorta crown thingie appeared above my head. My dad got really worried tense muttering about Zeus and then a monster came. She called herself Enchinda. She said she was sent by Zeus himself and she killed my dad. Then I grabbed a knife and ran for my life." I took a step back. He looked at me, pleadingly. "Tell me, who is Zeus? And what is the crown? And why does Enchinda want _me_?"

"No." I murmered.

Nickolas' dad must have been a real womanizer, seriously. And yet here I was, with another oucast. Another person on Zeus' most wanted list.

See only one person had a crown. And she didn't have children, that was her husband's job.

Nickolas, was the child of Hera.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Maybe you understand my username now. I was hoping that the character list would have Hera but noooooo. I want at least Five new reviews before I'm gonna update. So I'll be waiting! Remember: 5.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***sighs dreamily***

** I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**This reminds me of Rhea(and me) because she's different and she only knows of the terrors of life, no happiness. I heart Green Day!**

Nickolas saw the fear in my eyes. He leaned forward, driving me back toward the wall.

"What?!" he asked.

"No." I muttered. "It can't be. Hera couldn't have."

"Who's Hera?" he demanded.

"You know the Greek gods? They're alive." Nickolas' eyes widened.

"What? You're lying!" His eyes blared with anger.

"They still have children!" I cried. "And you're one of them. You're like the first kid of Hera!"

"No! That's not true!" he repeated. "Prove it." I let time bend at me will, he gasped then started clawed the air, trying to breathe. I let it go.

"That was time stopping," I said. Nickolas frowned.

"Then who is your parent?"  
"Oh you don't want to know."

"Yes I do!" he said. I liked this kid.

"Kronos," I said quietly. Nickolas' silver eyes widened.

"You mean Kronos who ate-?" I nodded. "Why aren't you dead then?" he demanded, as if he was the ruler of the world.

"_That,_ is a long story." I turned the hilt of my knife around. "You need this. Prize it. You probably wouldn't be good with a sword anyway." Thunder boomed. "No offense." Nickolas gripped

the hilt.

"Two outcasts, great. What do we do now?" he asked. I liked how he said _we_ and not _me. _I sighed.

"Follow me, we'll have to fight for our lives. If we stick together, maybe Enchinda won't bother us."

"She bothers you too?"

"Yeah. You know, Kronos and Zeus weren't exactly best friends." Nickolas nodded.

"Can I check out the food court?" Nickolas asked as I passed the Empire State building. I had finally convinced him that stepping out of the alley  
was not a bad idea. Then we roamed around New York City creating havoc. What type of havoc? Drawing pictures of Zeus acting stupid, promoting Gaia, dissing Zeus. But this was a bad idea.

"That's like committing suicide. Plus there isn't one. But if you want to, go ahead. I'll wait here."

"Olympus' is up there, right? My mother too," he said quietly. "I wish I could meet her..."

"Go ahead, I'll just tag along watching you get beaten up by Zeus," I said sarcastically. Obviously Nickolas didn't get it because he walked toward the reception guy. I followed him, curious.

"600th floor, please." he said, I turned my eyes black easily. I was in a bad mood already.

"Nickolas-"

"It's okay!" I looked at Nickolas and sighed.

"No such floor kiddo. Sorry," the guy said. What a jerk. I mean, sure, I wanted to believe there was no such thing as Olympus and instead it was Titan world. Wrong.

"Don't make me blast you," I growled. I can't believe I was doing this for Nickolas. I barely knew him!

"Wow, Rhea!" Nickolas said. "You can't say that to everyone!"  
We pretty much got along fine. For the last few weeks, we were having a ball murdering Enchinda over and over plus looting random places(Dylan's Candy Bar mostly).

"I can and I will." I stared at the receptionist, who's mouth was wide open. "Listen, we're Enchinda's number one priority. You don't want her coming here with her loot, now do you?" The guy rolled his eyes.

"Rhea daughter of Kronos, Zeus will kill you the minutue you touch Mount Olympus." People stared at us like we were crazy.

"Not unless I betray my father," I said slyly. "Just because he's my father doesn't mean I love him." My eyes turned gold, I could feel it. "Does Zeus love his dad? _Exactly_." My point was made. The guy fumbled and brought a card.

_Hey_!

"Make sure no one _mortal _is with you," he said staring at Nickolas. "Son of Hera?" he asked. Nickolas nodded. "Big rumors swirling around." The elevator swung open. I groaned and entered.

The elevator was transparent, so we could see everything. We went up, so it seemed like we would fall. What if the elevator broke? What if a cable snapped? I reached for Nickolas' hand, my face paling by the second.

"You're scared of heights," he guessed, taking my hand.

"Horribly," I admitted. He patted my arm.

"It's okay."

I shook my head. "What am I doing? I'm such in an idiot. Z-"

"He's not going to kill you."

"Those monsters are our family, yet we kill them..." The elevator doors swung open. I gulped.

"Here goes nothing."

**That was so random. I heart Nickolas and Green Day. Plus Green Day doesn't sell my favorite song ever, which is hard to believe.**

**I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well five reviews so here's the next part. Which is mostly random.**

I walked the transparent plank toward the throne room. Nymphs stopped to watch me, with my shorts, ripped up army jacket, black t-shirt,  
greek sandals and spiky brown shoulder length hair in a headband. I shot them glares.

"Cut it out," I told one who wouldn't stop staring, pretty sure my eyes were pure gold. Everything stopped as a swung my scythe, Nickolas by my side. The scythe glistened two colors.

_Remind me why you're doing this_.

"Because I want the challenge," I muttered.

"He's talking again?" Nickolas asked. I nodded. "Tell him to cut it."

_I heard that_! I ignored him and entered the throne room.

Let me just say, everything was wrong. It was too white, too big and too Olympian. There were seventy feet columns on the corners. The thrones were huge and the walls had paintings of the gods defeating the Titans, something I did not take in well. This would not go well. The hearth crackled and the room seemed to get darker. I froze when I saw each Olympian sitting in their thrones.

"Wrong door," I muttered, turning around but Nickolas stopped me. "What?" I asked, pretending to be astonished. "I was looking for DOA studios, not Olympus Oh wait, this is the shortcut the DOA studios!" A few gods snickered.

"Rhea, turn around and speak," Nickolas said quietly. I shut my eyes and turned around slowly.

"Do you not bow down to the master of this house?" asked Zeus. I opened my eyes and leaned against the darkest wall, I did not belong here.

"Make me," I snapped. A few gods whistled, Hera smiling.

"My son isn't in good company it seems." Artemis smiled.

"I see a hunter in the girl, she does not like boys." I blushed. She slid down her throne and eyed my curiously.

"No! No!" Aphrodite cried. "She does! Her life is all about love! Isn't it, dear?" She shrank to human size and pinched my cheeks. "I'm gonna make it very hard for you because you are so cute!" I backed away.

"You don't really have to do that. It's okay. Try the Poseidon kid-"

"No! No!" Aphrodite squealed. I nodded, frowning.

"The girl is intelligent, when she she wants to be," Athena said glaring. "Refusing Zeus is a bit dumb."

"Dudette, best music choices ever! Green Day? So there!" said Apollo.

"Annoying git," Poseidon muttered. "Probably worse than Hades."

"Doesn't love agriculture? What is wrong with her?!" Demeter sighed.

"GODS! I'M YOUR HALF SISTER! More respect please? And I refuse to bow down toward my brother," I said. Zeus started toward his master bolt but I took out my scythe. Zeus eyed it warily.

"Is that the real one?" I shook my head.

"The real one is under your noses," I said grinning. "And wait until you learn of the plans, in store for your daughter, _Zeus_." He frowned.

"She's a tree!"

"Well, now we know you didn't break the oath again," muttered Hera. Zeus blushed.

_Can you blast him to pieces?_ Kronos asked. I could feel my face getting red. Zeus heard that.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"I won't," I told Kronos.

"Like you could," Zeus said.

_Hello son._

"You can still do that?!" asked Zeus, annoyed.

_Proud of it._

"Can I not be in the middle of this?" I asked, the other gods confused.

_You're the only way, unless Luke was here._

I blushed heavily. "I...."

_May I ask why?_

"Because I feel like it. Now shut up!"

_You don't talk to your dad like that! Now back to Zeus. Our little chess piece is on the way, as we speak. And Rhea will like her._

"Rock? Sweet!" I said.

"Oh no!" Zeus said. Now the gods could hear all of this.

"Can we blast the girl now?" Poseidon asked.

_Try it._

"KRONOS!" I yelled.

_Sorry.  
_

"I am sooooo going to side with the Olympians in this stupid war if you don't SHUT UP!"

"Wait. You haven't decided?" asked Zeus. "Sweet! You can still join." I shook my head. I walked toward Athena. She turned into human size. I touched her forehead, showing the dream about the icy female. Athena jumped back ten feet.

"You can't!" she cried.

"It would work," I said quietly. "The architecture would be amazing."

"Zeus would never give in!"

"There is someone that can make him obey."

Athena gasped. "The prophecy. You aren't going to target them!"

"Them?"

"The children of Hades too!"

"Ah yes... Poor di Angelo's. Great, more. Four people. I think I'll start with the oldest." Athena took a step back.

"But how could you do that?" Everyone stared at us with confusion. "You do realize who that was!"

"Of course, Gaia, the Earth." Athena nodded.

"I'm going to kick you girls out!" Zeus exclaimed.

_You do that, you were a total wimp._

"I am not!"

_Dude, lets talk when you've lost the war. Okay? Maybe I'll be nice and let you hold the sky._

"You-"

"Let's go!" I grabbed Nickolas, who was talking with Hera out toward the elevator.

_Good bye, son!_ Kronos cried, his voice echoing in the halls.

**5 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have decided that my main character for future stories will NEVER be demigods. They will be demititans. *Smacks lips together with anticipation* But no more Rhea*sobs*. New, different worlds. MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own anything except my love for Green Day.**

I dragged Nickolas to a house, nearly demolished from past incidents...

"Come on!" I urged. He stumbled behind me, Enchinda hiding in the trees, ready to pounce. "This is our only chance!" I punched the door open and ran in. I climbed up the stairs. I barged into the familiar room, the black drapes still there, the cupboard that held weapons. The cupboard where I grabbed swords.

"Go on!" I told Nickolas. He took a sword. We heard Enchinda hiss from downstairs.

"Memories never do leave, do they?" she said, appearing the door way. I backed away. "Remember when I nearly captured you?" I backed against the wall. "But that pest Luke and Thalia saved you. The same house..." She traced the patterns on the door, licking her lips. "They never leave." Nickolas threw the sword like a javelin and it hit Enchinda square in the chest. "No!" she screamed as she dissolved. I trembled, scared. Nickolas hugged me.

"It's okay, Rhea. I know this place brings horrible memories..."

I tiptoed down stairs, the room was a mess, I never realized it was that bad. I stared at a picture on wall, a baby with black eyes in a basket sprinkled with gold, me. Nickolas put a hand around my shoulder.

"This is your old house, isn't it?" I choked back tears. "It's okay," he whispered. I reached for the picture with my mom in it.

"Come one. Let's go. Where is the nearest safe house?" I stared at the forest.

"I think this is it," I said. "We have everything here." Nickolas looked around.

"What?"

"I know this place, Nickolas. It's okay." I pulled him toward the T.V. and turned it on.

"_Explosions around the New York area. The fires are spreading quickly. We advise you to stay away from trees, who could topple over from the lightning._" I paled.

"Zeus is angry? Isn't he?" Nickolas asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Probably. I'm trying to think of a way for us to go to safety..." I stared into his eyes. Silver to gold. Gold to silver. Suddenly it hit me. I jumped up, snapping my fingers.

"We can go to the Princess Andromeda!" Nickolas frowned.

"Wait, is that the ship? The one with... _Luke_?" he swallowed when he said the name. I wondered why.

"Yeah. Look, I know Hera is an Olympian, but Zeus is the almighty god and won't stop at anything to kill us. So we have to go."

"Um......."

"Trust me."Nickolas nodded.

"But how will we get there?" I pulled out a cellphone. "But your not supposed to broadcast y-"

"Whatever. Really, do I care? No." I dialed Luke's number, it rang until he picked it up.

"Rhea-"

"Can we come over?"

"We?!" he stammered.

"Nickolas and me."

"WHO?"

"You know, Nickolas son of Hera." I heard a gasp from the other side.

"No she-"

"Oh yes she did."

"GET OVER HERE NOW THEN! ZEUS COULD HAVE SENT A COUPLE OF THOUSAND MONSTERS AFTER YOU!" I took the phone away from ear. Nickolas went toward the window. "Get over here! We'll be in the New York harbor." Nickolas froze.

"Rhea! They're out there! Enchinda's loot!" It was usual for them to appear now that there were two threats. I groaned. Luke heard that.

"Oh no! They're impossible to beat-" I snapped the phone in half.

"Nickolas run through the back, they want me captive," I said, not knowing if that was the truth.

"No! I'm sticking with you!"

I sighed. "Meet me at the New York harbor then. Don't die." He smiled. I really liked his smile. I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Lets get going. When I say go we both exit out. Ready?" I stood at the door, Nickolas at the other. "GO!" I screamed. I opened the door and ran out. I waved my scythe in the air.

"Hey Dog Breath! Over here!" The Chimera turned around at me. I started to run toward the forest. Lightning cracked a tree in half. I dodged.

_....Doing??_

"Good question," I muttered. I dodged a column of flames from the chimera. Hellhounds came up the rear end driving the chimera back.

"Yeah!" I yelled, punching the air with my scythe. The Neamen Lion tackled me from behind. I screamed.

"Rhea!" screamed Nickolas. I stuffed my scythe inside the lion's throat before it could roar. I stuck a knife in my scythe's place and ran away. I stumbled toward Nickolas' voice. He had a bloody lip and was zooming in and out as quickly as a fly.

"What-?" Hera couldn't do that, right? Light flashed in his place as he dodged and ran at the speed of light toward the Hydra, who could only stare in confusion.

"Run, Rhea!" Nickolas cried. I snapped out of it and ran toward the harbor, a couple of hundred miles away. That would be no sweat for Nickolas.

I stumbled when a twig snapped on my arm. I ran toward the path that I had explored, closest way.

_No need._

"What?"

_Slash your scythe while of thinking where you want to go._

"Okay..." Not really sure it would work... I took a deep breath, thinking Princess Andromeda. I slashed my scythe. Wind blew in my face as time passed. I stumbled, yawning.

_It takes time to master_. I looked around. A tree in the middle of hill, faint buildings in the valley.

"Where am I?"

_Camp Half Blood.  
_

"WHAT?!" I looked at the tree, it had a glisten of gold on Thalia's tree. "Is that the Golden Fleece?" Suddenly, there was a flash and a girl appeared. I stumbled back.

"No!" a voice cried at the same time as me. I stared at the girl who screamed as well. It was Annabeth. We ran toward the girl.

"Thalia!" I cried. I checked her heartbeat. "Alive," I told Annabeth. "And healthy." She stared at me.

"Kronos did this, right?"

"Annabeth, I'm not who you think I am," I told her calmly.

"Yes you are!" I touched Annabeth's forehead and showed her the dream. She gasped. "What?"

"Annabeth, it's destiny."

"It could work..."

"Your mom thinks so too." I touched Thalia's forehead, giving her the dream as well. She groaned.

"Wouldn't–work... Rhea?" she asked. Then fainted again. I stood up and dusted myself.

"People are coming, Annabeth. I have to go." I thought, Princess Andromeda. I slashed my scythe. The wind blew in my face as I veered through time. I collapsed as I landed in a bed.

***sighs dramatically* I love romantic idiotic stories. 5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! I have started my next fanfic NOT on Rhea. Believe me, I'll kill myself if I have to go through plots to kill her friends again.**

_You are spreading the message_, Gaia said in my head. Of course. _I knew you had my taste in family. Indeed we will make a dangerous combo.  
_

_Try to recruit, I will meet you in person when time is right.  
_

"Oh my gods, she's awake." I blinked my eyes opened. "Rhea you gave us a scare!" Luke told me. We were in the Princess Andromeda, the room with a nice bed and comfy couches all

over that were the color silver.

"Yeah, I'm not time traveling for quite sometime. How long have I been out?"

"About two days." I groaned. Luke stared at me, he was sooo cute. His blonde hair- No, I just didn't say that! "No sign of Nickolas." I shot up.

Luke pushed me back. "I'm sorry, he's dead." He tousled with my dark brown hair.

"No!" I cried. "He's not!"

"Yes he is!" I froze.

"Let me see his body then!"

"It's too gruesome!" I grabbed my scythe.

"You're lying! I'm going to go find him!" I ran out but Luke grabbed me. He was red in the face from getting caught in a lie. And what the Zeus was he hiding?

"No! We need you for strategy!" I kicked Luke.

"That is such a lie! I'm only fourteen!"

"So? How long have you been with Nickolas?"

"Two years! That's a lot!"

Luke grabbed my arm. "Look Rhea, he's dangerous! You aren't meant! He's- ARGH!" I kicked Luke in the chest shoving him against the wall and ran out the door. Forget about what I

said about him looking cute. We were out in the ocean, no way I could jump onto land. I looked back, Luke was coming with monsters. I had to jump but Poseidon would kill me, unless... I

took my scythe and cut my arm. Crimson blood dripped down to the sea, it shimmered and disappeared. I took a deep breath, I jumped one hundred feet.

I didn't scream, expecting to die, but instead I landed on a horse, a pegaus, it looked like it was expecting me.

"New York City! I need to find Nickolas!" The pegaus flew in the air, making me clutch it's skin really hard. "Please not so high, even a child of Kronos has phobias." I shivered as the

water lapped my sneakers, at least we weren't in the air.

The pegaus dropped me off, I fed it sugar cubes I found in a packet where he landed. I also found a pink and black, skull skater board. Sweet. All that for blood? I could let a couple of

drips leave me again. Or wait, I saw the sign of Hera on the skate board. No way. But it was the most logical explanation. I grabbed the skate board and bent down toward the grass. I

scooped up some stained red grass, a mortal, or part mortal anyway, had fallen here. No. It couldn't be.

"He-didn't-die," I said through clenched teeth. I ran toward the woods, maybe he was there. I was staring to regret that kiss I give him. The skateboard helped, going really fast. My hair

flew behind my back as I skated across the forest for two days. Finally I was on a start. I sat down, exhausted. I looked at the full moon in the sky. I decided to sleep, it wasn't worth it and

anyway, demititans could get visions in their sleep. Maybe I would see Nickolas. And Luke's words disturbed me.

**Very short yeah... *grins evilly* 6 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Next chapter!**

Nickolas stood crouched, eyes wide, looking like a madman(which wasn't hard if you had silver eyes). He had his knife in his hand

and his shaggy shoulder length chocolate brown hair was a mess. I wanted to scream his name. He was in a forest, on the top of hill. Below in the valley, a light was on in a house. A horse

galloped up toward him. Nickolas crouched in a defensive position.

"It's okay," said the horse. I realized it was Chiron. "You're home." Nickolas snarled.

"My home is with Rhea," I was shocked to hear my name. Chiron's eyes widened.

"You are the child of Hera. Rhea is a daughter of Kronos. You do not belong together." Nickolas' hands trembled.

"You don't know how much we've gone through. We have beat the odds. She is my best friend, too bad."

"No," Chiron said calmly. "Rhea is a daughter of _Kronos_." Nickolas hissed.

"No. She is _the_ daughter of Kronos. I do not know of any others." Chiron sighed, knowing this would be hard. Mr. D appeared, yawning in his white and red stripped pajamas and night

cap. He stared at Nickolas with amusement.

"What is this, Chiron? And _why_ does he have silver eyes?"

Nickolas hissed. "Leave me alone. Rhea has told me all about you!" He stumbled back, his knife in front of him, ready to kill.

Mr. D laughed. "You remind me of stubborn Hera. Perhaps you are the son of Hera? The one traveling with the daughter of _Kronos_?" His eyes narrowed into slits, as if looking for the

enemy.

"Got a problem, Wine dude?" Nickolas sneered. Mr. D's eyes glowed with hatred. Nickolas laughed and ran out of the camp, before Mr. D could murder him. And to be met with Enchinda.

"Oh no," he murmmered. He ran out of Enchinda's grasp in his freaky speed of light way. He stopped in the middle of a forest, far away. He stared at the full moon.

"Where are you, Rhea?"

_________________________________________________

I stood in the grass in the middle of nowhere, staring in shock at the fight going in front of me, Nickolas vs. Luke. It was knife vs. sword. I got up and ran toward them, screaming, _Stop! _

_Stop!_ Nickolas was losing. No, Luke kicked him and shoved him toward a tree. Nickolas got up and started back with the knife I had given him. A peacock came out of nowhere and started

pecking Luke. Luke summoned a snake to bite Nickolas. _NO! _I screamed. I watched as they both went down.

I stood up, shivering. Then, I had an idea. I looked for coins, nothing. I scowled. I had ten pockets but I didn't have any coins. And to make luck worse, it was raining a perfect mist. I

grabbed my skateboard and scythe, and got on a path. Trees whisked past me, I was going really fast.

_So that's what it does. Hera should have been goddess of speed, I tell you! _I grinned, despite myself. Suddenly, I stopped, a white car was right in front of me. A jaguar. A woman came

out giggling at me. My mouth dropped. She was gorgeous, choose your favorite eye color, she had it. Hair? She had it. She had braids and a mini skirt in converses and a _Death to Artemis_

was perfect about her.

"Oh my gods you are so cute!" I backed away.

"Aphrodite," I squeaked.

"A quest for love! Isn't that cute?"

"I don't love him! I mean-" I blushed.

"Don't worry, you know you love him, you know you do!" She pinched my cheeks. "Oh and wait until you see what is in store! Anguish! Indecision! This is such a cute story! Tragedy!" I

backed away even more.

"That's okay. Why don't you try that with the Poseidon kid?" Aphrodite's eyes gleamed.

"Already there! Ohmigosh you guys are so cute together!" I nodded, confused. Suddenly, a silver light shimmered and Artemis appeared. She had her bow slung over her back with

arrows in her hand. She wore one braid with a _Death to Aphrodite_ t-shirt and silvery camaflouge pants. She had dark brown hair and silver eyes. She reminded me of Nickolas a lot.

"Aphrodite! What do you think you are doing? Do not mess with my hunteress!"

I frowned. "What?"

Artemis smiled. "But you know you are true hunteress! Join! No more men in your life! Imagine!" Okay, they were nuts. Shadows appeared around me.

_Keep them distracted. Help is coming._

"No!" snapped Aphrodite. "She's perfect for Nickolas! They deserve each other!" I edged toward the shadows while the goddesses argued. I thought Camp Half-Blood and slashed my

scythe.

**Liked it? Despised it? 5 reviews and I'll update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back! And we are closer to Doomseday! Lol, jk. And this sort of crappy because I'm in a HORRIBLE mood. If your entering Anderson in NYC, tell me so, because I have to tell you something(maybe EJ?)**

People stared at me as I suddenly appeared. I ran toward the Big House. Chiron came out before I could enter.

"Hello, Rhea. I have been expecting you." I groaned.

"Do you know the-"

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry. He left."

"At least do you have a coin?' he fished out a golden dramacha. I grabbed it and took a spray bottle from a Demeter kid. I sprayed the air.

"O goddess, accept my offering!" I threw the coin through the mist. "Nickolas Black!" The mist shimmered. A forest trickling with small snowflakes came into view. The trees were with

green leaves, that meant they were evergreen leaves. Nickolas appeared, battling Enchinda's loot again. And he was losing.

"Nickolas!" I screamed. He looked in my direction and gave a sigh of relief.

"You're okay!" he dodged another throw of flame. "I'll-meet-you-at-camp!" The mist dissolved. I sat down on a rock, swaying from side to side.

"He's okay," I whispered. "He's okay!" Chiron patted me.

"Where are you going to stay since you aren't accepted here?" I shrugged.

"I don't need to sleep."

_Yes you do._

"Shut up!" I told Kronos. Chiron frowned. "He always comes at the worst time possible," I explained.

"Zeus would like to know that..."

_You mean the best._

"I'm going to murder you!" I complained.

_Do that when I win this war.  
_

"Uh huh," I muttered. "You'll win the war in your dreams."

_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? It's Gaia influencing you! ARGH!  
_

"I love Gaia! She's awesome!"

_Uh huh.  
_

"Dude, listen to me. I actually have a body."

_Oh I'm going to ground you for a century!  
_

"You do that!"

_Argh._

I was on top of the highest tree, waiting for Nickolas. I watched the child of Hades, Nico, follow his sister with Zoë Nightshade, the traitor toward the pavillion. Then the son of Poseidon

came along. Unlike other people, I am not blind, nothing hides from my golden eyes. I stared at my skateboard, wondering what was taking Nickolas such a long time. Someone grabbed

me from behind and sent me down. I scrambled up and ran toward the camp, where I would be safe. Or I thought.

When Zoë saw me she brought out her bow. I took out my scythe.

"Exactly like her father," she hissed. I smiled.

"Nice to see you too."

"You kidnapped Artemis!" I frowned.

"I did? I've been looking for Nickolas the past month. I haven't been there in quite sometime. Plus Luke and I aren't speaking. And-"

_You kidnapped Artemis. Remember the fight.  
_

"Um... no. The little Artemis-" I gasped. "No! I didn't! I couldn't have-"

_Yes.  
_

"Kronos! Let her go!" Zoë's eyes widened.

_Never. I know it's hard for you-  
_

"Hard for me? Artemis was my idol! I love, worship her! Let her go before I join the Olympians!"

_You wouldn't.  
_

"Maybe I would."

"You're speaking to Kronos," Zoë guessed. "And you're trying to convince him to let Artemis go."

_The general will like to see you, Zoë.  
_

"The general will like to see you, Zoë," I repeated. Then I paled. "No not him! Kronos you couldn't have! He swore he would beat me up if he got out of his bounds!" I backed away, scared.

_I'll make sure that doesn't happen._

"How? You're chopped up!"

_I am the leader no matter what._

"Got me fooled for a moment," I muttered. I looked at Zoë, who was pale. "See you, hunter gals." I smiled at Bianca. "I've been expecting you." I reached toward her forehead. Zoë gave a

cry of a warning but it was too late, the dream was transfered. Bianca blinked.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," I crooned. "You know the truth, now. You know who your father is, too. You will play a great role in this useless war that my siblings are planning. Though it is not the one you

imagined." I winked at her and disappeared. Recruiting had begun.

I found a small cave around the borders and stayed there for the rest of the night.

_You children are the key,_ Gaia said. _Look._

Nickolas was wounded, his eyes with such intensity, I couldn't have done a better job. His shaggy hair was all over his face. He gave a cry in pain when he saw something.

"Yes," Enchinda stepped out. "She will never find you." Nickolas threw his knife at Enchinda, he was too quick and she dissolved. Nickolas picked up the knife when something pierced his

arm, hard. He screamed as blood gushed out. I wanted to scream, fidgeting in my dream. He stumbled through the woods calling my name, crying.

"Rhea! Where are you? I'm at camp!" I woke up, listening for the voice of Nickolas. I heard it faintly. I grabbed my skateboard and scythe and ran out of the cave. The full moon was still in

the sky, a wind blew my spiky hair around. Trees were everywhere and a few hisses from monsters. I started to walk when someone grabbed me from the behind. I fought but the person

overpowered me.

"NICKOLAS!" I screamed, hoping he would know I was in the camp borders.

"Rhea!" I heard a faint voice. I heard twigs snap and a yell.

I turned to see the person behind me. It was Clarisse. "Nickolas! It's them! She's got me captive! It's–" I screamed as something shocked me.

"RHEA!" Nickolas came into view, but barely. "No!" Clarisse kicked me, my muffled scream echoing through the forest. The trees whisked by as I fainted, crying.

I woke up, my eyes swollen, on a bed. The room had a portrait of a lady holding a purple flower, a table, a lamp and a carpet that was strong pink. I turned toward the table, I looked for

my scythe, nowhere. I looked everywhere, where was I? I stood up, slowly, worried that the floor was trap. It wasn't. I sighed with relief and walked slowly toward the door, which was

decorated iwth flowers. It was locked. I shrugged and snapped my fingers.

My two wolves, Saturn and Arsitotle, appeared out of the air. I scratched their heads.

"Well, well," said a voice. I turned to see a female who liked somewhat like me. She had olive skin, a mint colored long dress and elegant jet black hair. Her feet had the traditional Greek

sandals, exactly like mine. She walked over to me and led me toward the table, where two chairs appeared. Her aurora made me want to respect the Earth and stop people from polluting it.

The woman sat down on one chair and motioned to me to sit down on he other one. She began to combed my tangled dark brown hair. "You have woken up, it's been a day! And what nasty

kick Clarisse gave you. I told you I would meet you when the time is right," she said wisely.

"You're Gaia," I said, astonished. Gaia smiled, her hands moving through my hair. "Why did you save me?"

"A little favor Aphrodite asked. You agree with me what must happen, yes? That both sides must combine sides. Excluding my ex, Ouranos." I nodded happily. "They have so many issues,"

Gaia mused. "My family, the world I created... And yet they ignore me. I plead with them to stop fighting and work it out, but Zeus punishes me with even more pollution." She sighed

unhappily. Saturn rolled over and I scratched his belly. "But you," Gaia looked at me with fondness. "You could cure everything! You are mix of both sides! You can't side with either, even

though both sides want you to! _You,_ is what the world needs." I shrugged.

"Guess so," I mumbled. This was really embarassing.

"Guess so? You are _perfect_! If they listened to you, then the world might have a chance at peace. Is that what we not want?" I nodded. "Exactly!" I got up. Gaia nodded, as if understanding

my need. She waved her hand and my skateboard and scythe appeared in my hands. "You want Nickolas back, close your eyes. I will watch over the wolves." I stared at her. "Well?" she

snapped. "Close them!" I closed them, hesitant. The Earth slipped from my feet, and wind rushed in my face as I tried to keep my balance.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Chokes Luke* YOU PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STAY AWAY!**

I finally opened my eyes. I was in a forest full of evergreen trees. The snow tricked down the sky and I stuck out my tongue feeling the flakes land on my lips. I looked at the ground, a

layer of frost of covered it. In the middle of trees, his back facing me. My jaw dropped. I dropped my skateboard and scythe.

"Nickolas!" I cried. He turned around. His silver eyes brightened, his shaggy brown hair a mess. He wore an army jacket with brown pants. He started running toward me. I did the same.

"Rhea!" I jumped into his arms. "Finally!" He breathing was shallow. I touched his brown hair.

"You're hurt," I said, upset that anyone would ever hurt him.

He flinched. "It's okay." I rolled up his sleeves, the bloody gash was still there, green and gooey. I took out a canteen of nectar from my pocket and dripped it across his arm. He flinched

and made a face. I let the nectar heal his arm. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Let's go to the Princess Andromeda, you need to heal that arm. Grab my arm." But he didn't grab my arm, he grabbed my hand. I blushed. I slashed my scythe, thinking _Princess _

_Andromeda._ The wind rushed through my hair as I kept thinking Princess Andromeda.

I stumbled but regained my balance. I looked at Nickolas, he was looking at something. I turned to see what was so important. It was Luke. I took my hand away from Nickolas and tried to innocently comb my hair, while my face was slowly turning as red. He stared at Nickolas with a hatred I could see in his eyes. I looked at Nickolas, and saw the same thing in his eyes.

"Woah! Both of you! What is wrong with you guys?!" Nickolas turned his back toward Luke. Luke smiled at me.

"Go to your rooms and prepare for a meeting soon. After all, this is _your_ ship." I rolled my eyes and left them to be.

I recognized my room immediatly. Well, the door was the only one with a poster saying _Death to boys_. So it was very easy to find. I opened the door a crack. It was the same; black and

pink walls, Lily Allen posters, a mirror, closet and a neat desk and bed. My iPod stood on the top of the desk, as if it was waiting for me.

I grinned. "No way," I said. I dropped my scythe and skateboard and ran toward my closet and changed into a ripped army jacket, short jeans, greek sandals and a black t-shirt. I put a

headband through my hair. I grabbed my ipod.

"Let the party begin," I cried. Music blasted in my ears at full volume. I jumped on my bed(with shoes) and jumped up and down reciting the lyrics and shook my head once or twice.

Usually, the songs were pop, but there was rock and heavy metal.

The thing I didn't realize, was that Luke was staring at me for about five mintues because I well... couldn't hear him.

I blushed crimson when I realized he was looking at me with curiosity. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my scythe. I dropped my ipod on my desk.

"Hey," I said causually. "You didn't see any of that, right?" I asked, glaring at him.

Luke laughed. "Yeah. I didn't see anything. Come on, we have meeting." He opened the door and wrinkled his nose at the _Death to boys _poster. "Don't you want to take that poster out?"

"No," I said. "Love it. And seriously, death to boys!" Luke blinked.

"Girls." He shook his head confused. We walked toward the middle of the ship, where a huge room lay.

Luke pointed at a seat, "Sit there." Monsters and demigods started filling in. Nickolas was in the middle of them. He ran over, his arm in a cast.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, pointing at a chair next to me. I nodded, staring at Luke who was glaring at Nickolas. Luke saw me looking and smiled. I took out a knife and started to carve my

seat.

"Friends!" Luke called, over in a microphone. He stood in a platform with a microphone and a flag with a scythe in a background of black hanging from the ceiling. Everyone directed their

attention toward him. "As we know, Artemis is kidnapped-" I threw my knife at him. He dodged it whiled I took another one. "Lets try to avoid the "k" word for the sake of our lord's

daughter, Rhea. Anyway, it is time we discuss plans to recruit new people." I rolled my eyes, he meant Thalia. Duh. "Any ideas?"

I blanked out of the meeting as Nickolas grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"... And Rhea stay behind, I want to speak to you." Luke finished. I jolted up when my name was mentioned. Monsters and demigods started filing out the door.

"I'll meet you outside," Nickolas said. I nodded. I marched up to Luke. He waited until every monster and demigod had left, then he looked at me.

"So... what's up?" he asked lamely. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Get to the point."

Luke blushed. "You want to go out?"

_You do realize it's for diplomatic reasons._ Janus flickered in the air next to Luke. He would use _me_? My lips suddenly felt dry. I opened my mouth to say something like 'you suck' but closed it again. I mean

okay, Luke was cute, and I did like him. But I didn't know he liked _me_.

"Look Luke, I love you as a brother, not romantically though. I'm sorry." I walked toward the door but looked back at him one last time.

**JERRRRRRRRRRKKK REVIEWS OR I'LL MAKE RHEA DATE LUKE. *Flinches***


	13. Chapter 13

**This one's dedicated to EJ8012 for the idea.**

Two nights after the scene, I had a very weird dream.

It started with a woman and a man. The woman had chocolate brown hair and silver eyes. She wore jeans and tunic. Her chocolate brown hair was in one long braid.

The man had black shaggy messy hair and was tall. He had dark brown eyes and wore jeans and a t-shirt.

The couple were sitting in a patio, talking, their expressions showing, that they were worried.

"–Zeus would suspend my time on Earth by a eon if he found out!" the woman said, her voice strained while looking up at the sky.

"Hera, listen. He's bothered you, so it is time you've gotten your part of the bargin," the man said.

Hera started to cry. "But he will kill you when he finds out. I don't want him to send you down to my brother!" The man patted her back.

"Hera, it's okay." I was surprised at his bravery. She shook her head wildly.

"No. I–I can't let this happen. I have to stop." The man looked at her sadly.

"If it'll make you happy." Hera laughed.

"Do you know it was your belief of the Greek Gods that brought my attention? The way you married people, the cultural way..." she stared at the sky, which was booming with thunder. "I have to go. Is this the end?" she asked sadly. The man took her hand.

"I don't know, Hera. I don't know."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dream shifted to a baby boy being sweeped down in a basket toward a doorstep by the wind. The wind banged against the door then ceased. The man opened the door, he looked tired, then again, it was nighttime. He looked at the basket with the baby and sighed.

"You look exactly like your mother. I wish she could watch you grow up." He took the basket inside and placed the basket on a wooden table that held stacks of paper. The man started making baby faces at the baby who giggled and tried to grab him with little, adorable hands.

Then the dream shifted to a little five year old, with silver eyes, playing jump rope with a snake. The five year old giggled. A woman, with red hair and gold rimmed glasses looked over. The teacher realized what the child was holding and screamed. The father looked over, he gave a yelp then ran toward the child. He snatched the snake away and then stared at the sky, anger in his eyes.

"Zeus," he muttered.

The dream shifted again, this time, there was a ten year old boy, sitting down on a patio during Mother's day, doing nothing. Watching with jealousy as people enjoyed their mothers but he didn't. The father watched sadly, his hair had started to turn gray.

A child passed with his mother screaming "I love you!" and the little boy bit his lip. The father hugged his child, his eyes tearing up. Another child walked by delightfully laughing as his mother told a story, the little boy screamed with jealousy.

"Why don't I have a mother?!" he asked his father. "Why did she leave us?! I hate her!"

The father looked at his son, tears spilling out.

"It's much more complicated than you think, Nickolas."

Then there was an eleven year old screaming as his father went down. The body, sprawled across the floor, a horrifying image. And the exact same thing that happened with me. A woman with scaly skin, a forked tongue, and brown chestnut hair, advanced toward the boy. The boy ran up a long flight of stairs and dashed through a long corridor into a brightly colored bathroom. bathroom and locked the door. I heard hiss, recognizing Enchinda. The door shattered open.

"I knew a girl exactly like you. She escaped, but this time you won't escape. For I am Enchinda! And Zeus has sent me himself, a great honor, young half-blood!" Her claws streched toward him exactly like she had done with me. The boy bit his lip and looked around. His eyes darted at a knife on the top of a cupboard. He looked between Enchinda and the knife. He jumped onto the lid of the toilet and grabbed the knife. Enchinda hissed and lunged. The boy screamed and plunged the knife into Enchinda's heart. He watched, trembling, as Enchinda disingrated, slowly turning into yellow powder.

The boy carefully, jumped off the toilet lid and tiptoed into the corridor. He hesiantly, walked down the staircase into the living room. His father made no sound. The boy buried his face in the red sofa, crying hysterically.

The scene shifted to an older version of the boy. A blond boy threw his electric spear at a little boy with black hair, black eyes, pale skin and black clothing. The older boy jumped in front of the boy and a flash of silver blinded me from seeing the rest.

I jumped up from my bed, trembling, because there was one thing I was sure of. I hugged my pillow just to make sure it was real. But it all made sense, the stories he had told me.

I had just seen Nickolas' history and future.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

***Dramatically***

**Who was that little boy? Does Nickolas die? And why does Rhea need to know this?**

**Reviews and the closer we'll get to the truth!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

***Starts sobbing dramatically* Excuse me. "Grabs a tissue box and uses all tissues in a matter of seconds. Grabs more tissue boxes* So....cute! *squeals* Wait. Aphrodite moment! Oh Zeus! I don't act like that! OH WAIT! I want you all to have the cover of the newest Green Day album cover, 21st Century Breakdown in front of you! Seriously, get it off the internet or something.  
**

I wondered for quite sometime, if I had participated in the battle on Mount Tam, Atlas would have survived. I wondered if Luke wouldn't have nearly died. And if Thalia would have actually joined. If the war would have come to a close. But no. Because of this, destiny unfolded. And my unexpected doomsday came closer and closer.

I looked at Luke, his body all broken up, healing with Kronos' power. Thalia had kicked him off the cliff, nearly killing him. Thalia, they were once best friends. I blinked back tears. The Fates were so cruel. Nickolas patted my head.

Luke looked at me weakly.

"Rhea," he said hoarsly. "Don't feel angry at Thalia–"

"I'm not," I said harshly. Way to harsh. Gods that was rude. "I-I'm sorry."

Luke smiled weakly. "Listen, I have to take a trip next week, I need you to come with me. It's over, I must do it." I nodded, confused on what he had to do. But I had trust in Luke, he wouldn't do anything rash... Or would he?

"I knew I could count on you."

And that's why I woke up at 7 am next week, strapping on my armor in my room. My hair was in a ponytail, and of course I was wearing all black. I held my helmet under my arm and grabbed my scythe. Someone knocked and I heard gagging probably at the poster. That warned me it was guy.

"Come in!" I cried. Nickolas came in.

"Hey," he breathed. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Rhea-" I knew it immedietly, what he was going to say.

"Nickolas. I have to do this." He looked at me sadly.

"But Rhea-"

"I know! I know! It's your birthday. I'll be back. After all, it's just the Underworld." He smiled. He was so encouraging, just his smile.

"You promise?" I laughed.

"You know I can't promise." Nickolas sighed.

"Then just give me my birthday wish. Please?" I blushed.

"I'll think about it." Nickolas laughed.

"What if you didn't survive, though?" I grinned.

"Oh I'll survive! But you win." I put my helmet down. I pushed Nickolas' shaggy chocolate brown hair out of his face. He laughed. We leaned forward and our lips locked. I put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist. We pushed forward, our eyes, or at least mine, closed. After a minutue, we came apart.

"Does that mean we're going out?" Nickolas asked, joking.

I laughed. "I guess."

"What do you think Luke would say?"

"Nickolas!" I cried, laughing.

"Will there be moments like this?" I shrugged.

Someone coughed. Our eyes flashed at the door, where Luke was. We jumped at least ten feet away. I blushed, my face turning crimson. I grabbed my scythe and helmet, putting it on. Then I strapped on my shield and the rest of my armor.

"Bye," I said weakly. I walked out the door. "Hold on to me," I grumbled to Luke, who grabbed my arm. I thought _banks of River Styx_ and slashed my scythe.

The wind blew in my face as I tried to hold me balance. Suddenly, the wind stopped. I opened my eyes, we were at the banks of the river. Luke grinned at me.

"I'm going into the river, listen, protect the banks. You are one fourth Underworld, you can do it!" I nodded. I started circling the banks. Luke took a deep breath and concentrated on a spot, I didn't want to know what he would choose. I sat down, my scythe was laid on the pebbles. I took off my helmet. A figure appeared, his body green and bony. On his heel was an arrow.

"Don't do it," he hissed at Luke. "It won't work. Look at me!"

"What?"

"Don't!"

"I-I have to do this!" Luke cried.

"No you don't!" the skeleton howled.

Luke looked at me, pleadingly. I nodded and clapped my hands, Achilles groaned and disappeared. I shivered.

"I know I have the power, but they scare me." Luke nodded. I watched as Luke dived in the Styx. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fast. Hades would find out soon. Very soon. I twirled my scythe nervously. The dark ceiling had stagnites that ocasionally crumbled. The ground was just cold pebbles that stuck to your skin.

I watched as figures appeared in the cold dark air.

"Daughter of our lady," one said. "We have a message from our lord. He will spare you, only if you join. Your father is nothing compared to your grandfather." I flinched.

_Don't_. I could hear Kronos better, probably because I was closer.

I stared at the figures, zombies with swords in their hands. I wondered if I could win a battle against them.

"I am neutral," I claimed. "I only hang out with the Titan army because if I didn't, I would be dead."

The zombies hissed. "There is no neutral in this war, my lady." I stood up and took a step toward them. I realized where I got my creepy angry eyes from. The irises were Kronos' but my evil look was Hades. Pure Hades.

"This is a useless war. This is cruel for the ones stuck in the middle. The ones who are truly neutral. The ones who are dying because of their parents. Stop, and listen to me. This will not end if you do not let me be." The zombies rose their swords.

"Then we must fight." I put my helmet on and grabbed my scythe. The zombies charged. I slashed one and it burst into flames. The other ones backed away, realizing I could kill them too.

Luke jumped out of the water, gasping. He stared at the zombies running from me.

"Well that went well," he said. I grinned.

"Guess so, come on." He grabbed on my shoulder as I thought _Princess Andromeda_. I slashed my scythe and wind started to blow in my face. Time started to bend. Slowly, the wind stopped, I opened my eyes, realizing we were still in the Underworld.

"What-?" I asked. I looked back, zombies were coming with reinforcements. I shut my eyes, I concentrated, taking a deep breath. I slashed my scythe and the wind started to blow. My energy seemed to seep away from me, making me powerless. I felt something hit my arm. My mind begged for it to stop, for the burning to stop. My insides seemed to explode as we were whisked back to the Princess Andromeda.

**The Green Day album cover inspired me. Those two kissing? That's Rhea and Nickolas. Got it?*Screams* OMG! OMG! OMG! Wait a sec. This is _my _story. I had written this moment a month ago editing so it would be the cutest thing ever!!! *Squeals* OMGGGGGGGG Well, RheaXNickolas _is_ a part of my username. *Swoons* Reviews or I'll make them break-up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhhhh. So we are getting closer to Doomsday. Did any of you see the Green Day cat thingie? It was hilarious. I heart Billie Joe Armstrong!**

With my last bit of energy, I slumped onto the nearest couch, exhausted, and clutching my stomach in pain. Meanwhile, people rushed to my side.

"No one touches her!" cried Luke as I was fed an ambrosia square and some nectar. Don't ask how it tasted, because I was too sick to feel it. I groaned.

"Never–again," I said hoarsley. Luke sighed.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "A lot." My breath was ragged. I looked at my arm, it was red with blood, a knife stuck to it. Someone came to my side and started to pull it out. I cried out in pain.

Nickolas pushed through the crowd.

"Rhea!"

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"So I was almost right." He was serious. "You almost died!" I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." I bit my lip, the pain was still fresh in my mind.

"Fate is weird. Isn't it?" Nickolas said. I laughed, or at least tried to. My lips were cracked and I could feel my skin cracking. I sighed.

"Let her be, Nickolas." Luke said. My last thought was: sleep.

"Rhea," said a serious voice. My eyes opened and I shot up. I was still in the couch, blood was all over. My arm was red and my black t-shirt was stained. My hair was messy and my shorts

were covered with dirt. I looked up and saw Chiron in a iris message. I bit my lip from screaming.

"Rhea," he repeated. "Listen, the Oracle, something is wrong. It involves your fate." I leaned forward.

"What?" I asked.

"The Oracle, it's been somehow scribbling notes. They say things like 'Beware the daughter of Kronos' and 'the wrath the world will face' and..." his voice faltered as he saw my face, my

mouth hanging open. "You don't look too good."

"Now you notice?" I scowled. "Say the entire prophecy!"

Chiron scrambled for a paper.

"_One shall win the endless game of the loved  
_

_and die in the hands of the daughter of Time  
_

_One shall recieve the wrath of the beloved  
_

_See the daughter of Kronos revenge a crime  
_

_The wrath the world will face  
_

_The past will the world erase"_

I gasped. "But I'm not the daughter of Time!" Chiron looked at me sadly. "No way," I whispered._ "No! _No! It could mean the gods-" My voice faltered. "But I'm only a kid."

"A fourteen year old kid," Chiron commented. I opened my mouth to send a volley of curses at him but closed it again. He _could _send some curses back.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I have a horrible fate ahead. Thanks for the tip."

"Goodbye Rhea," Chiron said. I slashed through the connection, my day not better.

"You're awake," Nickolas said. I haden't realized he had come in. I grinned.

"Yeah." His silver eyes had a twinkle in them. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days. Better?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good. Now go change, Luke has to tell you something." I tried to stand up, I fell backwards. Nickolas laughed and gave me a hand.

"Thanks," I muttered and ran to my room.

I grabbed my usual outfit, checked my appearence and ran to Luke's room. He smiled when I walked in.

It was grayish blue with a couch and clothing all over the place. It also had chairs, a table, closet and pillows. The table had knives on it, probably for defense.

"Rhea," he started. "Sit." I sat down on an empty chair. "Don't start screaming when I say this, okay?" I shrugged.

"Depends, if it's like turning your body over to a stranger, I'll have to say something." Luke laughed nervously. Of course, I was oblivious to that.

"Um... so remember when I bathed in the River Styx?"

"Unfortunatly." Luke twirled a sword, a celestial bronze one. "Wait, where is Backbiter?" I demanded. Okay, maybe I wasn't _so _oblivious.

"It's being... repaired." Luke flinched. "Back to topic. So I bathed in it... for a reason. See... I'm gonna, like, sorta, bit, guess, kinda-"

"Just spit it out!" I said through gritted teeth. Gods he could be annoying. I reached for a knife and started sharpening my sandals.

Luke shuddered.

"I'm gonna hand my body to Kronos!" he said through a rush of words.

"What?" I said, confused. And anyway, do you really think I was paying attention?

"I'm gonna let Kronos kinda control my body..."

"That's disgusting. At least you'll be here to keep me company," I muttered, still oblivious to the truth.

"Your not going to see me anymore, Rhea. I'm going to die." I dropped my knife, it stuck to the floor with a _Thunk! _Okay, I wasn't oblivious anymore.

"_What?_!" I cried. "But that's... wrong!" Luke frowned.

"But Kronos is like your... Dad," he said bitterly. "Don't you want him back?"

"Yeah but I don't want to lose you! Luke, you can't do this! Please!"

"Rhea, look, I've lost everything; my friends, you, family. What's the point of it all?"

"But I don't want to imagine Kronos like you! Don't you get it?!" I cried. "I love you!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"No, Rhea. You know it as well as I do; Our souls aren't meant to be together, you love someone else and you belong with him." I started to cry.

"But I love you as a brother!"

"And you love Kronos as a father. Rhea, it's already been decided." I glared at him. "Rhea your eyes... their turning black." I screamed with anger and stormed out of the room, into Nickolas' arms.

"Get away you jerk! You let this happen! You don't care about him! You didn't try to stop this!" I yelled at him. Nickolas held his hands in surrender.

"I tried–"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I roared.

"Rhea–"I glared at him and his voice faltered. I started to cry again, tears spilling out. There was part of me that was really happy I would finally meet Kronos, then the other part who didn't want Luke to leave.

Oh what a twisted world. Like it would get better.

**Hey, its a tragedy for lots of reasons. reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**Doomsday approaches!**

Ah well, I promise you there were happier moments. Like when everyone caught Nickolas and I kissing. We were then stuffed in a closet.

Or when I found this book on crazy potions. Very interesting to use on unsuspecting demigods.

Or finding out my ipod went down the drain. And destroying half of a city. And of course getting a new one.

Anyway my point is, there were happier moments.

__________

A night after I found the truth, I had a horrible dream. And dreams usually have to do with your destiny or fate, so they're important.

It started with three old ladies. And I mean old. They had wrinkled skin, gray hairs, Victorian era hats, and old fashioned, purple long dresses. Their eyes were each a different color, and were changing.

They were in a huge room with gray walls that had paintings of the Greek myths. Like Herackles or Perseus performing heroic deeds. But the creepy thing, was that walls also had heroic paintings of the future. I saw Percy Jackson, the Poseidon kid, sacrificing orntails into a blue fire. I saw Nickolas and around him, the sky was crimson, the color of blood. But he wasn't harmed, he was glowing silver instead. I also saw me glowing gold as if I radiated the sun. Creepy.

There was a marble table that had baskets of yarn, huge golden scissors, and a pair of knitting needles. Each sat on a chair of threads entwined in a wooden chair. Each old lady was either spinning thread, weaving or cutting. Each lady had a basket at her feet full of socks.

Their aura felt like when you were isolated in the dark,no knowing where you were, alone and scared. The feeling that gave you goosebumps, even in dreams. Their aura felt powerful and wise beyond their years. They concentrated at their work, working at an amazing speed. One looked up at me.

_It is done, Rhea Cooper,_ she said. Her voice was ancient, wise, and dangerous. Another old lady looked up. She stopped weaving and rummaged through a basket at her feet and held up a huge sky electric blue sock that at the end, had a thread that was cut. In tiny golden letters, I saw it was labeled Olympus. The final old lady also looked up. She went through another basket and held another sock, a gray one with silver sparkles in between the threads. Entwined in the sock, was a thin, gold thread that sparkled in the light. It was short, a life that was cut, someone who didn't have a long life. It swirled in the light.

_The sacrifice has been made,_ the old lady continued. _Fate has been set._ She and her sisters took another sock, a gold one, also with silver sparkles between the threads. It was huge, compared to the silver sock. Entwined in the sock, was one, thin silver thread.

The old lady crookedly grinned. She continued to spin the thread, while another old lady weaved the threads into the sock. I watched them continue their work on this certain sock. Suddenly, the silver thread disappeared and was replaced by a sea green colored, thin thread. It was short compared to the silver one, which was long and graceful. This one disappeared after a few seconds and was replaced with multiple colored threads, each, disappearing and being replaced by another one in a second.

Then, new threads stopped coming through, and it was only a gold sock for a minute. I thought all the new thin threads weren't coming back. Suddenly, the silver thread appeared again. It continued to weave its thin thread through the sock.

The old lady stopped her work for a second to look at me in my dream.

_There is no turning back now._

I woke up in my bed, sweating like mad. I sat up and turned on a flashlight. All I knew, was that something bad was coming up. Something really bad. Exactly like the old lady said.

There was no turning back now.

______

I bit my lip as I watched the six foot blade get wrapped. I stared at my 5 ft. 11 one, 1 inch taller than me.

"Will you be there to welcome our Lord?" asked a monster.

"No," I said flatly. "Let him come to me." The monsters bowed. I sighed, already missing Luke, and even Nickolas and him became really good friends. I watched as the monsters disappeared into the Labyrinth. I sat down, bored and upset. Nickolas and I stood there, in harmony and silence for a moment. Nickolas stood up.

"We have to get to Washington D.C. Gaia wants to meet us." I sighed.

"You're right," I leaned my head on his shoulder, a tear trickling down. He grabbed my hand

"Don't cry Rhea!" he said and dragged me out of the temple sacred to Kronos.

_You play a part you do not want_. I froze. Nickolas looked over in concern.

_The gods have warned me that much. Do not act rash, I will meet you at twilight today. Goodbye_.

"Rhea? Is he speaking again?" I nodded. "Come on." I walked forward, my eyes gleaming strong gold. I heard a crash from the other room.

"Do you think–?" I asked. Nickolas shook his head.

"Not worth it."

I heard another crash. "Okay," told Nickolas. "We have to check it out!" We ran into a room that was nearly tumbling apart.

"Holy Zeus!" Nickolas said, his silver eyes shining. "It feels exactly like when your very angry!"

"Like I haven't noticed?" I muttered. "Someone is in there, and he's _mad_."

"Rhea–"

Then a bunch demigods came out, one of them was Annabeth and she was crying. I grabbed her. She looked at me with puffy eyes.

"You cried too, didn't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Why, Rhea? Why did you let this happen? Tell me!"

"I tried to stop it, but I only have control over time, not the future." Annabeth hugged me, crying even more.

"Rhea... When will this end? Tell me!" I patted her on the back.

"I don't know. I only know things will get worse," I said, thinking about my prophecy. It had creeped me out for the last couple of months, scaring the wits out of me. "See the daughter of Kronos revenge a crime? What type of crap is that?" I said more to myself. Annabeth looked at me.

"That thing the Oracle did! She came out and notes came out of her mouth! One was a prophecy and-"

"Okay I get it!" I mumbled. "You better get going." Annabeth nodded and ran to catch up with her group. I shook my head.

"Girls," muttered Nickolas.

"Boys," I muttered, mimicking him. We grinned and started to laugh. Suddenly, Nickolas' legs buckled and I grabbed him.

"What?" I asked.

"Time, it's slowing." He stood up, his breathing, ragged. His eyes were wide with fear. I didn't get it, it was normal.

"Rhea I think–" his voice faltered as Luke stepped out of the rubble, his golden eyes shining with anger.

Wait. Golden eyes? It was Kronos. Oh my gods.

"–Luke is gone. He's been transformed," Nickolas whispered, his eyes growing wider by the second.

I was actually calm. I had imagined the moment I would start sobbing or bow down or something foolish. But no. I was actually _calm. _Weird, huh?

I leaned against a wall, my scythe behind my back. Let's the game Dad recognize the daughter. He glanced at Nickolas and his silver eyes. Nickolas had his knife out and his shaggy hair was a mess(again). Kronos shrugged.

"At least you're not Percy Jackson," he told Nickolas. His ancient voice was razor sharp, exactly like in my dreams and little chats. Yup, that was Kronos. "I'm gonna murder his little camp!"

I rose my eyebrows, my eyes laughing at him. Of course he didn't realize it would be really hard(Hello? Spirit!). Kronos then looked around, he glanced me off for a second then focused on me again. I crossed my arms over my chest, my stomach a mosh pit.

"So you've been here all along?" I nodded. "_Amazing_," he said with sarcasam. "At least you can withstand time. Poor Percy didn't have the guts to move until his little friend threw a plastic blue hairbrush at _me_." I stiffiled a giggle. He threw me the hairbrush. I caught it and pocketed it. I would probably need it later. And Zeus I really needed it later.

"Uh thanks?" I asked. Kronos laughed.

"You're welcome. And now... there are have been things stirring up. A new prophecy..." I blinked. "Rhea... You know this prophecy, eh?" I bit my lip.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Kronos nodded smugly.

"Recite it," he demanded. I bit my lip, scrunching my face up.

"No," I muttered. "Ask someone else. But not _me. _Or I'll start crying." Kronos stared at me.

"Sensitive?" he smirked. I bit my lip from attacking him. Hey, if _you _had a depressing prophecy you would start to cry too. Believe me, you would.

"He reminds me of you so much," Nickolas whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"I'll spare you this time because I'm not so powerful plus your my kid. But looks we have a lot to talk about. And I have a _lot _to catch up on," Kronos muttered.

"Ditto," I agreed.

**Who are those old ladies?**

**What are the other two socks about?**

**What are those threads about? (I think you know this one)  
**

**Why is Olympus' sock cut?**

**Why did Rhea have this dream?**

**What's this big sacrifice the old ladies talk about?  
**

**I want 6 reviews before I update WITH THE ANSWERS. (in the story of course)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**So in this one... Nickolas sounds a bit weird... And no he is not drunk. Hell no.  
**

"Happy birthday, Rhea!" I blushed. He kissed me and gave me a tape recorder.

"Thanks, Nickolas." I jumped off the chair. It was finally September first, my birthday, and we were going to have a rockin' time. The room was the meeting room with silver walls, a microphone on a platform and a chart with spy info. Kronos came in and gave me a thumbs up, which is a pretty good present considering Kronos is the almighty Titan lord and probably doesn't have time to remember its his kid's birthday. Then again, maybe he does.

Yup, he does. I found a black book with empty pages. A journal. Sweet. I grinned and rose the volume on my ipod.

"Gosh, how can you stand this stuff?" A demigod asked as I listened to Paramore. I know, your going to say, "Aren't they soooooo old?" Not really.

"Ask Thalia," I muttered. "She listens to _Green Day_.Which is even louder." Nickolas started sharpening his knife with boredom, fidgeting and looking at the clock, which I couldn't blame him for. It was so boring. I groaned as Kronos snapped his fingers and chairs appeared.

"Not another meeting!" Nickolas complained. Kronos winked at him. I swear I saw them give each other the tiniest grins.

"Boys." I said shaking my head. "I'm gonna go hang out somewhere random. See you." Nickolas stopped fidgeting and I heard a tiny sigh of relief. A few demigods entered the room. I slashed my scythe thinking_ Camp Half-Blood._

The wind started to blow and I disappeared. I stumbled in the middle of Camp Half-Blood.

It was a rainy day, as if Zeus knew it was my birthday. What luck. Around me, a group of children were playing a game of volleyball. The campers stopped playing and gasped at my golden eyes and sudden appearence. They gasped even more at my scythe.

Someone shrieked and tackled me with a hug. I turned around to see a familiar blond.

"Wow, Annabeth!" I said, patting her head. She let go of me, smiling, her gray eyes shining with pleasure.

"Rhea! Tell me what's happened! Come on!" She didn't let me register the thought and dragged poor me into the Athena cabin, the worst thing ever. Don't get me wrong, I read like a mad person, but it was too neat. The beds were all neatly stacked against the most south part of the cabin. The left wing had a closet revealing scrolls neatly stacked into piles in little cupboards. There was a table and many chairs. Annabeth pushed me into a chair.

"Um... what exactly do you want to know? Spy info? Not gonna happen. And oh," I waved my hand and a holographic flag of truce appeared between us. "Okay!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We don't really need that. Is Luke..." I'll admit it, I rarely thought about Luke anymore. There was no sign of him, it seems like he was gone.

"About that Annabeth... Well... You see... I kinda... Sort of..." Annabeth bit her lip.

"He's gone, right?"

"Um... no?" I squeaked. "But that's top secret info. Sorry."

"Argh! Tell me!"

"But your not in the army..."

"TELL ME!" I stood up, annoyed.

"You do realize it's my birthday?" Annabeth gasped, blushing.

"I'm so sorry!" She looked around, eager to change the subject. "So, you want to take a tour around?" I shrugged.

"Nah. I'm just bored."

"That's horrible. Hm..." Annabeth puckered her lips, like she was thinking. "Lets bake you a cake!" Annabeth started. I groaned. "Lets make it silver!"

"Um... okay. Though silver isn't my color." But Annabeth was on a roll. She dragged my toward the Big House. Chiron rose an eyebrow, I mouthed _Help me_.

He laughed, though I didn't see what was so funny. Annabeth dumped me on a chair then got to work, grabbing supplies. I noticed a radio. I grinned. I switched on Green Day. Annabeth shrieked.

"Not you too! Thalia loves them!" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you expect? It's the family gene!"

Annabeth laughed. "Okay. So... want to play truth or dare?"

"You are so lame!"

"Truth or dare?!" Annabeth pressed.

"Truth." Annabeth dumped some stuff into a metal bowl and started mixing.

"So... name the top hottest guys." I groaned.

"You know I'm anti-boy!"

Annabeth puckered her lips, gods she was stubborn. "Then why are you dating one?" I blushed.

"How do you know that?!"

"You're as dumb as Percy," Annabeth muttered.

"Fine! Nickolas, Luke and someone I don't know. Happy?" Annabeth beamed.

"Yes!"

"Um truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said without hesitation.

"Who's hotter," I said grinning, rubbing my hands evilly. "Luke or Percy?" Annabeth blushed crimson. "Don't hide it, you like him a lot."

"If you rarely come to Camp and you know, I wonder if they know..." She stuffed the batter into the over and started on the frosting. I silently pressed the recording button that was in my pocket.

"Answer? Who's the hottest boy?" I asked a bit louder then usual, tapping my scythe impaintently.

"Um... Percy..." She said a bit loud, since no one is in the Big House. Just my luck. She stared in horror as I brought out the tape recorder.

"RHEA!"

"Well I gotta go, Annabeth. Need to show this to Aphrodite. Bye!" I dashed out of the house as Annabeth ran screaming to delete it. People stared at us. As I was running, I slashed my scythe thinking _Titan headquarters_ while running for my life. I didn't even stop for the cake. Oh well.

I stumbled in the middle of a meeting. Well it was sort of, I mean Kronos wasn't there, instead it was a bunch of girls and boys. They gasped at me and stopped speaking.

"Oh hey," I said, blushing red. I bounded down the platform stairs and got the seat next to Nickolas, who was blushing. He stood up and steered me toward the door.

"I got to show you something," I whispered to him, bursting with energy.

"Talk to you later," he whispered urgently. "I _have_ to listen to this. Shoo." Sheesh. What a birthday.

I left, leaving him in peace.

Kronos was in his room, looking over spy info. His room was just some gold walls plastered with maps all over the walls. He also had a neat desk that was stacked with files and papers. His scythe leaned on a red armchair. Kronos was leaning against the walls, reading some files. He looked up and stared at me with a glare that said _Leave before I murder you. _So that's what I just did.

And thank gods I did, because I found out later there was a birthday surprise.

I walked into my room, bored since everyone had kicked me out. How nice.

And like... everyone's there! Well maybe not everyone. Like the immortals.

"Happy birthday Rhea!" cried everyone. I blushed.

My room had a banner hung over my closet that said "Happy birthday Rhea!" in fancy huge gold letters. My table had a pink tablecloth that held drinks and snacks. There were chairs out and speakerphones had been installed on the walls. The floor had been cleared from the mess that had previously dominated this room and had a plastic green mat covering the entire floor. The walls had birthday decorations and a table opened from inside the wall, revealing presents. My bed had been moved to the corner and in the middle of the floor, there was a small fountain that was blinking a small red light. On the table was a chocolate cake that was in the shape of a scythe. Now I wonder how they managed that.

In all, there were about thirty demigods in my huge room.

I gasped, surprised. "Woah! What's all this about?"

"Isn't this a celebration?!" Nickolas demanded.

"Uh... _duh?_" I rolled my eyes. I mean, my room was decorated! What else could it be?!

"THEN PARTY!"

So you know the Centaur Party Pony groups? They were nothing compared to us. We went crazy. Really. The Party Ponies compared to us were _tame. _Sure there was no wine or crap like that. But Nickolas had gotten that mini fountain that sensed whenever someone was one foot away and _Splash! _That person would get doused in water.

Plus there was lots of sugar. And I mean a LOT. People were going insane.

"You do realize I will _not _clean this up?" I asked Nickolas, jogging over, grinning. I sat down next to him on a chair.

"Oh sure, piece of cake. We'll just get Kronos to magically make it all disappear," he said, joking.

"_Nickolas!_" I hugged him hard. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So..." he asked, smiling evilly. "Does that make me the best boyfriend ever or what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your cool. When you want to be..."

"What do you mean?! I mean I _am _perfect," Nickolas said, pretending to faint.

"Did you drink too much juice? I think your on a sugar high!" I said, putting my hands on my hips as if I was the mother and he was the kid. Really, he was rarely like this.

"Ah Rhea, come on!" He grabbed my hands and tried to sway to Green Day playing on the speakerphones. And for your info, it's impossible. Failure.

"You are one terribly dancer," I commented.

"Rhea!" he groaned. "You'd be a horrible mother!"

I smiled. "Thanks!" Nickolas stared at me. I could feel his gears turning.

And he suddenly kissed me on the lips. I was a bit shocked, but I found myself kissing him back. I know, surprising.

"Yeah!" I heard someone say from the small crowd watching us.

"Awww."

"The birthday kiss!"

"Throw them into a closet again!"

"Nah, it's her birthday!"

We seperated.

Nickolas grinned wickedly and swung me over his back, giving me a piggyback ride. People laughed while I blushed red, laughing hysterically. I had way too much sugar. But hey, this _was _a party. Soon every boy was giving some girl a piggyback ride. Accidentally, the sensors felt Nickolas' footsteps and we were doused in water.

My dark brown hair was stuck to my skin as I started to laugh again. The floor had little puddles with water. I slid off Nickolas' back as Nickolas shook his head back and forth, spraying water everywhere. Water dripped from the walls. What a mess.

"Nickolas!" I cried, grinning. "You act like a dog sometimes."

Nickolas grinned. "Well don't we all love adorable dogs?" he asked.

Everyone laughed at that joke.

"Yeah," I admitted.

**Mwhaha. I liked this scene. Nickolas did go a bit crazy, don't you agree? Awesome or what?! I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	18. AN

Readers,

If your reading this, it is because I am VERY busy. No, I will not "discontinue" my story. Instead I have decided I will work with a few selected at a time. This story is one of the few that I will not continue for quite sometime. It may take months or weeks. Who knows?

Thank you and I hope you continue to bear with me.

-Artemis' Lieutunant


End file.
